


Miles Per Hour

by hackedsaw



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam is trans, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, well there's a little bit of plot i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackedsaw/pseuds/hackedsaw
Summary: Adam gets painfully bored on a long car ride. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Miles Per Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently unemployed and this was sitting in my drafts for months so here we goooo
> 
> trans character written by trans guy get yer fetishizing ass outta here
> 
> happy december <3
> 
> (update: just took this off anon! wow! feel free to follow my new writing blog for updates on what i'm working on, send requests, etc etc etc: @hackedsaw on tumblr)

“This sucks.”

Lawrence side-eyed Adam, sighing in mild annoyance and adjusting his grip on the steering wheel. They’d been on the road for only a good two hours, and he knew that Adam was going to get impatient around the one and a half hour mark — he could never sit still for that long, fidgeting and messing with the radio and getting irritable for no good reason. Needless to say, Lawrence was right, and he did his best to ignore Adam’s aimless complaining.

“This _suuucks_ ,” Adam repeated with emphasis, rolling his head back against the seat and reaching to pluck at the edge of the fabric ceiling. It wasn’t the first time he’d _insisted_ on going with Lawrence to one of these conferences, and as usual, it had been a last-minute decision — in his own defense, Lawrence had been working late a _lot_ , and he’d barely seen him at all recently, and he was _bored_ at home. More bored than he was watching rows of corn and peeling billboards fly by for hours and hours (it hadn’t been that long), and boredom was far more bearable when he was with Lawrence, anyway. “Can we listen to something that’s not on a mix I’d make for my grandma?”

Lawrence gave a short, incredulous laugh, sparing Adam a look before gluing his eyes back to the road — he was always a painfully safe driver, something Adam definitely was _not_. Adam had concluded that it had something to do with having a kid, ever since the one time Adam drove with Diana in the car and had stayed ten miles under the speed limit and came to a hard stop at every yellow light. “I thought you liked hard rock?”

Adam snapped his head toward him, expression full of mock insult, sitting forward in his seat and pointing aggressively toward the offending radio. “Fucking _Bon Jovi_ is _not_ hard rock.”

“It’s rock!” Lawrence defended, reaching to turn the volume up a notch to prove his point, which still wasn’t incredibly loud.

“You live under a rock,” Adam shot back, rolling his eyes and looking out the window to the endless expanse of picked-over cornfields. At least there was the occasional cool burnt-down barn — he made a mental note of each one worth revisiting to take some pictures, but he knew he’d forget about them by the end of the trip.

“I do not,” Lawrence shook his head. “This was the shit when I was your age.”

Adam snorted at his word choice — Lawrence describing anything as “the shit” was by default hilarious to him. He’d definitely picked up some of Adam’s lingo since they’d met. “Don’t fucking say that — you sound like a cradle-robber. Weirdo.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Adam mimed Lawrence’s own words back at him as if to mock him, but the older man showed no sign that he noticed or cared. Adam sighed, crossing his arms and sulking back into his seat. They stayed like that, and Adam made it through about two more songs worth of watching the minutes tick by in slow motion before his mind became restless again. The sun was beginning to set already because it was winter, and winter was _stupid (what was the deal with it getting dark at five o’clock, anyway?),_ and the steadily approaching nighttime was sending him into a drowsiness that he refused to let take hold. He turned his head lazily to look at Lawrence again, watching his partner focus on the road, eyes trailing down his shoulder, up his arm, and to his hands that were firmly rested on the steering wheel. It wasn’t long before his racing thoughts fixated on Lawrence and took a less than innocent turn.

He shifted in his seat, clearing his throat and casually resting a hand on the console between them. They’d been together long enough that Adam knew the absolute worst thing that would happen was an only mildly serious lecture. “How much longer?”

“Oh, about…” Lawrence glanced at the digital clock on the radio, measuring the time in his head based on past trips. “Hour and a half, give or take.”

The expected dismal sigh or complaint didn’t come, and instead, Lawrence felt Adam’s hand creep into his lap. He tore his eyes from the road briefly to give his counterpart a surprised look, a flush immediately beginning to creep onto his cheeks, and he laughed shortly despite the flutter in his chest. After almost a year of being together, Adam still gave him that extra dose of adrenaline every now and then — he was reckless and impulsive a lot of the time, but so full of an energy that Lawrence certainly had no problems with. To say the least, their relationship was far more sexually active than any of Lawrence’s previous ones.

“Are you serious?”

“I don’t wanna wait that long.”

“What do you mean, ‘wait’? Pretty bold of you to just _assume_ we’d be doing anything when we get there. I’m pretty tired, personally,” Lawrence said, nodding his head toward Adam sternly but keeping his eyes on the road. Adam grinned and pressed his palm against the front of Lawrence’s slacks, causing the older man to stifle a surprised noise by clearing his throat.

“You sure about that?” Adam questioned, voice low and leaning in closer, eyes trailing down to where he was popping open the button of Lawrence’s pants. Lawrence shot him a serious look and swatted his hand away, and he retreated to lean back in his own seat with a reluctant “fine.”

“We’re not doing this when I’m driving. Don’t be so immature,” Lawrence chided, removing a hand from the wheel briefly to point in Adam’s direction. He paused, but Adam knew well enough from Lawrence’s tone that the conversation was far from over. His tight grip on the steering wheel, the tense look in his face and shoulders that definitely wasn’t there ten minutes ago, and the fact that he was now driving a good ten miles over the speed limit were all pretty good indications that Adam was definitely, _definitely_ going to get laid once they got to the hotel. Score.

Lawrence cleared his throat before he continued, speaking matter-of-factly. “There’s a rest stop coming up.”

_Oh._ Adam turned his head to look at Lawrence again, blinking slowly before another grin pulled across his face. Looking to the side of the highway, he could see that there _were_ signs for a rest area coming up, and when his attention shifted back to Lawrence, he felt an anxious anticipation for what was to come. They’d never fooled around in the car before, and he’d only assumed he was winding the older man up for when they finally got checked in to wherever their room for the night was. This was definitely cool, too, though.

The off-ramp opened up to a large, mostly-empty and dimly lit parking area that was peppered with only a few cars and semi-trucks. Lawrence made a point to park a reasonable distance away from the other vehicles that were significantly closer to the actual rest area building but not so far to the edge of the lot that it would raise any suspicion. Not that there was anything to be suspicious about, of course, and it wasn't like anyone around would care anyway. He killed the engine and leaned back, music still playing over the speakers, and looked to Adam expectantly — he even gave him that annoying _“well?”_ look with his eyebrows.

“First of all,” Adam started as he moved, turning in his seat to face Lawrence and leaning toward him as if to kiss him. He stopped just a short distance from his ear, a playful tone in his voice as he clicked the radio off. “I am not sucking you off to your weird 80s hair bands.”

Lawrence scoffed and gave Adam that stupid smirk, shifting in his seat and moving his arm out of the way as Adam reached a hand between his legs. “ _My_ music taste is weird? That’s rich coming from you,” he defended halfheartedly, goosebumps rising on the back of his neck at the feeling of the younger man laughing softly against his ear.

Adam ignored the comment, save for shooting him a quick, non-serious glare, and focused on the task at hand. He made short work of unzipping Lawrence’s pants the rest of the way, reaching his hand down the front and uttering a soft noise of pleasant surprise. There was a new quiet tension in the vehicle without music to fill the space, the world outside muted from the thin layer of snow on the ground. Adam’s tone was anything but innocent.“You’re hard already.”

“Yeah, well,” Lawrence cleared his throat again, a nervous habit of his when he was worked up. “That one’s on you.”

“I didn’t even _do_ anything. You’re so easy,” Adam teased, pressing a kiss to Lawrence’s cheek before wrapping his hand around his cock, drawing a soft, shaky exhale from the other man. Lawrence closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest as Adam moved slowly, setting a steady pace, biting his lip as he watched for Lawrence’s reactions.

“You’re the one trying to get into my pants while I’m _driving_ ,” Lawrence pointed out, not sounding very committed in the argument but arguing nonetheless. He turned his head slightly, opening his eyes to look at Adam, their faces now close enough and at the right angle that they could feel each other’s breath, the photographer’s arm moving rhythmically in his peripheral. His eyes flicked to Adam’s lips, staring at them as he spoke, voice low and gruff. “You could’ve caused an accident.”

“Worth it,” Adam hummed, leaning forward to close the short distance between them and pressing their lips together. He leaned back slightly after one chaste kiss on the lips, looking up at the broader man before diving in for another, and another. Adam felt a hand seize the back of his head, Lawrence’s tongue pressing into his mouth as his fingers slid over the doctor’s cock. He hummed and broke away briefly, spitting into his hand before reconnecting their lips and continuing to jerk Lawrence off. He pressed in closer, gripping the collar of his shirt with his free hand and moaning softly when Lawrence tugged at his hair.

Adam wasn’t sure if this was necessarily illegal, but nonetheless, it gave him a rush to be doing this in a place where they could _potentially_ be caught. Apparently, it did it for Lawrence too — he was fully hard in Adam’s grip, and by the tone of the sighs that escaped him when he moved just right, Adam knew he was super, super into it.

“You’re a fuckin’ pervert,” Adam breathed into his mouth, pressing his thumb against the head of Lawrence’s cock and drawing a groan from the older man. A tug at his hair pulled their mouths apart, both panting softly and watching each other through half-lidded eyes. Adam still had a confident, coy smile on his face, and Lawrence licked his lips, eyes darting down to the younger man’s mouth again.

“What does that make you?” Lawrence laughed softly, releasing his grip on Adam’s hair and trailing his hand down to the back of his neck, eliciting a shiver.

Adam looked to give it some false thought, eyes searching upward and clicking his tongue. He pondered for a moment before shrugging, eyes falling back onto the doctor. “Guess we’re both going to hell,” he replied, leaning forward to kiss Lawrence again.

“Hold on,” Lawrence began before Adam could reach him — the younger man stopped just short of their lips meeting, still sure to keep a slow, steady pace with his hand. Lawrence regarded him briefly, hungry look sliding back down to Adam’s lips, stroking his thumb over the nape of his neck. “Use your mouth.”

“Fuck,” Adam groaned, pressing a quick, clumsy kiss against Lawrence’s lips before removing his hand from his lap. He shifted in his seat to get comfortable, or as comfortable as was possible in the front seat of a car that definitely wasn’t built for this kind of activity, and turned so that he could lean down without twisting. He glanced up toward Lawrence before wrapping his fingers back around his cock, pumping slowly and shallowly at the base, and Lawrence was able to feel his breath against the sensitive skin. “You really _are_ a pervert, Larry.”

Any retort Lawrence might’ve had was cut off by a low gasp when Adam ran his tongue up the side of his cock, wrapping his lips around the tip of it and continuing to stroke him slowly. Lawrence’s hand returned to his hair, grasping tightly, feeling the vibrations of Adam’s rather dramatic moan rattle through him. He leaned his head back against the headrest, free hand gripping the seat as Adam bobbed his head, inwardly telling himself that this was an _excellent_ idea for a detour.

“God, yes,” Lawrence breathed out, pressing his hand against the back of Adam’s head with each of his downward motions — not hard enough to keep the photographer from pulling back if he really wanted to, though. “Fuck, you should do this for a living.”

Adam hummed around him before pulling off to speak, breathing slightly ragged. “You offering to pay me?”

“No,” Lawrence laughed breathlessly and shook his head, releasing his tightening grip to stroke Adam’s hair. “Do I look like a sugar daddy to you?”

“A little,” Adam shrugged, and Lawrence could hear the smirk in his voice before he was ducking back down, taking him into his mouth eagerly. The doctor moaned softly, decidedly ignoring that comment for now, watching Adam’s head move up and down in his lap — the sight alone was enough to make him almost lose it.

“I should count myself lucky that you enjoy doing this so much,” Lawrence grunted, and Adam laughed a little around him before doubling down on his efforts as if to prove the point. It was true, really — if there was one thing Lawrence had learned early on in their relationship, it was that Adam really, _really_ liked sucking dick. The photographer fell back after a moment, swirling his tongue around the tip of his cock before pulling off with a ‘pop,’ breathing slightly labored as he looked up at Lawrence.

“Oral fixation, what can I say?” Adam clicked his tongue and flashed a quick grin to the older man before he was leaning down again, taking Lawrence as deep as he could without gagging. Lawrence moaned as Adam swallowed around him, the noises spurring the photographer on who was more than eager to please his partner. He continued for a few more strokes, savoring the sounds coming from the doctor, before pulling away completely to sit back in his seat. Lawrence’s chest rose and fell with every pant, breath beginning to become visible in the car's gradually cooling air, windows already fogged. He gave Adam an annoyed, almost confused look.

“Hold on,” the younger man mumbled, putting his hand up as he leaned into the backseat, unzipping the front pouch on the backpack that he’d thrown there at the beginning of their trip. He returned with a small bottle of lube and a condom, flashing Lawrence a grin before placing the items on the center console. After a brief struggle with his belt buckle, he was wiggling out of his jeans in the small space, cursing softly when he bumped his head against the roof of the car. Lawrence looked him up and down, catching his breath, before licking his lips and reaching to help get Adam out of his pants.

The photographer pushed himself up and over the console between them with Lawrence’s help and settled himself in his lap, arms draped over his shoulders and fingers lacing together behind the headrest. Lawrence gasped softly when Adam pressed his hips down, grinding against him, only the fabric of the younger man’s boxers separating them. Adam leaned forward, breath hot against Lawrence’s lips.

“You ever fuck anyone in your car before?”

Lawrence laughed softly at the bluntness of the question, moving his hands to Adam’s hips and closing the short distance between them to place a firm kiss against his lips. “No,” he murmured, catching the photographer’s bottom lip between his teeth when he pulled back. “Not since college, anyway.”

Adam smirked and let out a soft laugh. “Right, I bet you were such a bad boy back in the day,” he teased, sliding a hand to rest against Lawrence’s shoulder as the other braced against the seat behind the older man. The younger man rolled his hips downward, his partner’s cock pressing against him through his boxers, and moaned softly at the friction as he began a steady pace of grinding against him. “Fuck,” he breathed out, licking his lips and watching Lawrence’s expression through half-lidded eyes.

“Come here,” Lawrence murmured, leaning in to crush their lips together in a heated kiss, sliding his tongue into Adam’s mouth as his hands moved to grab at his ass. He rocked his hips upward as Adam moved against him, the younger man moaning into the kiss.

“Larry,” Adam spoke, breaking the kiss with a soft gasp and letting his eyes flutter shut when the doctor began kissing and biting at his neck. “Shit, I want you in me,” he said, almost a whisper, voice light with arousal. He pressed down with more fervor to back up his words, letting go of the car seat in favor of tangling his hand in the blond’s hair.

“Yeah, you’ve made that pretty clear,” Lawrence chuckled, voice gruff. He shifted, circling his hands around to Adam’s front and dragging his boxers down his thighs, motioning for him to sit up. “Can you get up on your knees for me, sweetheart?”

Adam’s heart fluttered at the affectionate term, nodding like he was drunk and rising up on his knees so that there was a good amount of space between them. He wrapped his arms around Lawrence’s shoulders and curled against him as the doctor pulled his boxers down to his knees, shuddering against the cold as he palmed at his groin. “This is stupid hot,” the photographer chuckled, voice wavering. Lawrence’s fingers brushed against his entrance, and he fought the urge to sink down onto them, biting his lip and twisting his fingers in the doctor’s shirt. He felt Lawrence move, heard the cap of the lubricant bottle opening, and he tightened his hold on the other man in anticipation.

Lawrence simply hummed in agreement, peppering kisses along the parts of Adam’s neck that he could reach as he warmed the lube between his fingers, the other hand gently caressing his hip before pushing up under his shirt, bunching the fabric up as he went. “Take this off,” he instructed, leaning away from his neck and nudging Adam back just enough to give him room. Adam complied, unraveling his hold on the doctor to peel his shirt off, and was suddenly very aware of the fact that Lawrence was still fully clothed and he was pretty much naked. He could practically feel the winter air howling outside, chilling his bones and making the hairs on his arms stand up — but the shiver that ran down his spine was at least partially credited to the way Lawrence’s eyes raked over his exposed body in the dark.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Lawrence praised, licking his lips before leaning in to kiss him, Adam returning the action hungrily.

“Ah,” Adam gasped into the other man’s mouth when he felt two lube-slicked fingers teasingly press against his sex. “Please,” he begged, moaning softly as Lawrence slowly breached him with his fingers all too easily, the doctor taking the opportunity to plunge his tongue into his mouth. Lawrence tangled his free hand in Adam’s hair, pressing in close as he worked his partner open.

“You’re so wet, Adam,” Lawrence said when they parted for air, voice low and heavy, emphasizing the point with a twist of his hand. Adam whined, burying his face against the other man’s neck and rocking his hips gently, soft sounds escaping him with each curl of the doctor’s fingers. Adam’s legs shook as he fought to hold himself up despite the urge to sink into the comfort of Lawrence’s lap, instead clinging tightly to his shoulders.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to ride your cock,” Adam groaned, planting wet kisses against Lawrence’s neck. Suddenly, he was empty, and he heard the familiar sound of the squeeze bottle expelling more lubricant before three fingers pushed into him, fucking him open mercilessly slow and deep. He hissed sharply and moaned, thighs quaking as his knees threatened to give up on him. “Lawrence,” Adam breathed out absently, for no reason other than to say his partner’s name as he pressed against him and rolled his hips in search of more friction, a satisfied moan escaping his lips when Lawrence buried his fingers deeply into him and brushed his thumb against his dick. “C’mon, c’mon— I’m ready, let’s do it.”

Lawrence nodded, a spark of arousal shooting through him at the shuddering hitch of Adam’s breath when he removed his fingers. The photographer untangled himself from around Lawrence, leaning back and shakily reaching down to pull at the other man’s pants — Lawrence got the message and lifted himself up enough to push his slacks and boxers down his thighs, settling back into the seat with Adam resting on top of him. The younger man ground down against his cock that was pressed between them, lazily rolling his hips for some sort of contact as Lawrence’s hands fumbled along the center console for the condom.

Lawrence leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Adam’s lips, nudging him back a bit as he tore the wrapper open. Adam kissed back hungrily, pawing at the doctor’s hands as he rolled the condom over his cock, grinning against his mouth and breathing out a laugh in anticipation as he leaned in as close as he could. Lawrence rested his hands on the younger man’s hips, a warm contrast to the cold air that was biting at the photographer’s skin, and motioned for him to lift himself up as he broke the kiss to meet his eyes. “Go on,” he urged, gasping softly as Adam wrapped his fingers around his cock.

Adam lifted himself up onto his knees once more, bracing his free hand against Lawrence’s shoulder. He shifted to position himself, shuddering as he felt the head of the other man’s cock press against his sex and moaned softly as he rocked his hips. “I’m goin’,” he responded absently, the mix of dismissal and vague annoyance in his tone earning a quiet chuckle from Lawrence. He sank down, gasping as he felt his partner enter him, thighs quaking from the effort. In one steady motion, he had seated himself completely, stilling in his lap as he clung to him, both hands gripping tightly at his shirt as he took a shaky breath to center himself. “Fucking hell,” he breathed, feeling Lawrence’s cock throb inside him and letting out a soft moan. “Oh, fuck, Lawrence… _Fuck,_ ” Adam continued to swear and then laughed softly to himself, rolling his hips experimentally.

Meanwhile, Lawrence’s hands were on him, exploring the younger man’s body eagerly, leaving goosebumps wherever he touched before eventually resting at his hips again. “Did I already say you look great like this?” the doctor breathed out, licking his lips before meeting Adam with another kiss. The photographer hummed into his mouth contently, moving his hands to grip at his shoulders and breaking the kiss just enough to speak.

“You said gorgeous, specifically,” he mumbled, that playful smirk back on his lips. He was quick to move on, though, a soft moan escaping as he slowly rose up and sunk back down onto the doctor’s cock, starting a slow, shallow pace. “You’re one to talk, anyway,” he continued, leaning back and looking down at where they were connected, hands twisting into the fabric of Lawrence’s shirt as he steadied himself against his shoulders. “Like, fuck.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lawrence mused, raking his eyes over his partner’s body before flicking back up to Adam’s face. He rubbed his hands along his hips and thighs, admiring the way Adam’s mouth hung open with each soft breath.

“It means you’re hot,” Adam bit out, a shiver running through him at the way Lawrence was looking at him. The doctor pulled him in again, his large hands snaking behind him to grab at his ass, squeezing and thrusting upward slightly to meet the other’s movements. Adam gasped softly, pressing their lips together again as he picked up the pace, bouncing in Lawrence’s lap and moaning with each thrust.

“Fuck, you’re hot and your cock is amazing, ya know— _Aaah_ , ohmygod,” Adam whined and Lawrence kissed him again in response, consuming the soft moans coming out of the younger man as he lifted him and pulled him back down, guiding his movements. Adam wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissing back eagerly, lips parting and hushed _ah_ ’s piercing through the air to mix with the sound of skin on skin and Lawrence’s labored breathing.

They both knew this wouldn’t last long — Lawrence had been damn near about to finish when Adam had gone down on him before, and the adrenaline of being ass-naked in his normally-uptight doctor boyfriend’s fancy car was enough to make Adam’s brain short circuit at this point. He kissed him hard, moaning into Lawrence’s mouth and eating up every goddamn noise the other man made. What started as slow, deliberate movements quickly became more frantic as Adam sped up, head spinning from the rhythmic sounds and the feeling of the other man’s cock driving into him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Adam made a mental note that they should plan a road trip soon.

“So good,” Lawrence practically gasped into the photographer’s mouth, and Adam leaned back enough to look at him, enough to give them both a moment to breath. He didn’t slow down, though, locking eyes with Lawrence and breathing out something between a laugh and a moan. He watched the doctor’s face, just barely enough light glowing through the misty windows for them to see each other. No matter how many times they’d fucked (which was pretty often, Adam made sure of it), he was blown away by the feeling every time and wondered if that was just what it was like to have sex with someone you actually cared about.

Before his heart could get too mushy, the beginnings of his romantic train of thought crashed to a halt with a staggered moan, clutching Lawrence’s shirt tightly and pressing close to him because now the doctor was touching him, rubbing his thumb against his sensitive arousal in agonizingly slow circles. He wasn’t sure when his hand had gotten down there.

“F-Fuck—” Adam breathed, pressing his face into Lawrence’s neck, panting softly as he planted himself firmly in the older man’s lap and rolled his hips desperately. _Deep_. Connected. He was close already, all shaky whimpers and moans. “Fucking— _God_ , Lawrence—”

Lawrence’s other hand released Adam’s hip in favor of gripping his hair, pulling gently and turning his head to press their lips together in a clumsy, needy kiss. The momentum had stopped, every move slow and hot and _so fucking good_. Adam wasn’t even cold anymore as the heat from Lawrence seeped into him, drinking it in as they rocked against each other and kissed like their lives fucking depended on it. Sometimes he thought it did.

Adam wasn’t sure how long it was before Lawrence broke the kiss to hold the younger man close, panting softly against his ear, breath hitching in a way that signaled he was absolutely going to finish soon. The photographer grinned blissfully, kissing at Lawrence’s neck, picking up the pace as much as his shaky thighs would allow. An embarrassingly high-pitched moan ripped out of him when the doctor sped up his strokes against his dick, eyes rolling up and fluttering shut as he bit down on his lip and rested his forehead against Lawrence’s shoulder.

“C’mon, honey,” Lawrence’s voice was hot on Adam’s skin, breathy and thick with need. The pressure was already building in Adam’s abdomen, so fucking close to being pushed over the edge, and the sound that came out of him when Lawrence’s hips snapped upward was so pathetic that he felt his face turn red. Lawrence kissed below his ear, one of the many little things that reminded Adam of just how much he fucking loved this. “Cum for me.”

He didn’t have to be told twice, clinging to Lawrence’s shirt and grinding down against him as the older man coaxed his orgasm out of him expertly — those fucking _surgeon fingers_ , Adam was pretty sure there was some kind of sorcery going on there. He cried out, seeing stars as his climax washed over him, shuddering in his partner’s lap and rocking against him, mouth hanging open in ecstasy as pulse after pulse of pleasure radiated through him.

Lawrence wasn’t far behind, either, stroking Adam through his orgasm and relishing every sound he made, basking in the way he tightened around him, and that was it. After a few short thrusts upward and a grunt of a muffled curse, Lawrence was finishing, voice trembling with a moan as he held Adam close.

Adam stilled, tense in Lawrence’s lap as he settled in the aftershock and tried to catch his breath. He let out a soft laugh and relaxed the death grip he had on the other man’s shirt, smoothing his palm against it before leaning back enough to look at him. Lawrence’s eyes were closed, breathing heavily as he let his head fall back against the seat, a satisfied smile spreading across his lips that made Adam’s entire being swell with pride. Or adoration. Or both, maybe.

“You were into it,” Adam said matter-of-factly, humming and relaxing against the older man. Lawrence let out a short laugh in response, bringing a hand up to absently rub up and down Adam’s back as he cracked an eye open to look at him.

“Obviously,” the doctor said plainly, the smile growing as Adam tilted his head up to kiss him before resting against his shoulder again. They stayed like that for a few moments, the fact that clean-up was going to be a bitch and a half slowly dawning on them — that could be a problem for the morning, though. Lawrence’s chest shook with a soft laugh, breaking the comfortable silence, and Adam leaned back to look at him.

“You’re driving next time.”


End file.
